D'écailles et de coeur
by Dragonna
Summary: Quand il l'avait vu, dans cette foire aux monstres, il avait tout de suite su qu'il était un humain comme les autres. Peu importe ces écailles, l'autre avait un coeur et des sentiments et Francis était bien décidé à le faire sortir de cet enfer et de cette cage. Seconde Version.
1. La foire aux monstres

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Francis, Arthur, Alfred et Matthew

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Family

**Note**: Je reposte cette histoire car j'ai changé d'avis concernant certaines choses et j'ai modifié le premier chapitre. Finalement le cross-over avec Black Butler ne me convenait plus, et j'ai changé les choses.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La foire aux monstres**

* * *

Deux cirques étaient arrivés en ville, tout deux complètement différents l'un de l'autre. Enfin c'est ce qu'on chuchotait quand on en parlait et justement Francis venait voir lequel conviendrait le mieux à ses deux fils.

Âgé de 26 ans, il avait déjà une longue histoire derrière lui. Il venait d'une riche famille de France. A 20 ans, ses parents l'avait marié à la fille d'un ami vivant en Floride. Francis avait donc épousé une jeune fille nommé Amélia et ils avaient eu des jumeaux très vite mais sa femme était morte des suites de l'accouchement.

Ses parents lui avaient offert leur manoir à l'écart de Paris pour qu'il y élève ses fils en toute tranquillité et s'étaient installé dans la capitale. Francis était donc à la tête d'une petite fortune . Ses deux fils avaient à présent 5 ans et ils vivaient tous les trois dans ce manoir à l'écart de Paris.

Et là, il avait décidé d'emmener pour la première fois ses enfants voir un cirque, profitant qu'il y en ai deux dans la ville la plus proche.  
Il fallait juste choisir le bon.  
Donc il était ici pour savoir où il ferait mieux de les emmener, il allait aller voir les deux spectacles et choisirait celui qui irait le mieux pour eux.

Celui-ci semblait amusant, il y avait même une foire aux monstres. Intrigué, il décida d'aller voir. Il ne croyait pas aux monstres. C'était des fantasmes, des inventions ou des manipulations de la part des forains pour attirer les curieux et se rapporter de l'argent..

Parce que les monstres n'existaient pas.

Il paya le prix d'entrée et entra dans le chapiteau, tout de même curieux de voir ce qu'on lui réservait. Il sourit devant la femme à barbes, les frères siamois et autres choses. Rien que ce qu'il avait prévu, rien de plus. Il en était presque déçu.

Soudain il fut intrigué par un attroupement un peu plus loin, et le monsieur loyal à côté d'une cage recouverte d'un drap sombre. Il s'approcha, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-dessous.

Soudain les lumières furent couvertes et l'homme du cirque commença «Notre monde est plein de mystères, qui n'ont pas tous été élucidés. Des choses terrifiantes habitent nos terres sans que nous en ayons conscience. Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui est caché sous ce draps? Prenez garde car cela cache un véritable monstre, capable de vous plonger dans les ténèbres. Une créature capturé très loin d'ici, et qui a fait jusqu'ici preuve d'une sauvagerie inimaginable.» Il s'interrompit, souriant devant les chuchotements de la foule et les airs avides de ses spectateurs. «Voici donc une créature sorti tout droit de vos cauchemars, une créature que vous ne verrez nul part ailleurs.» Il fit un geste et les lumières autour de lui révélèrent, en étant allumées, des cages emplis de serpents. «Voici donc..Arthur, l'unique homme-serpent»

Et il enleva le drap, révélant une cage dans laquelle était recroquevillés un être étrange. Vêtu d'un simple pagne et d'un collier, il avait la peau très blanche mais recouverte ici et là d'écailles comme celles d'un serpent. Il avait un bras levé devant son visage comme pour se protéger de la lumière, et ceux au premier rang, dont Francis, purent voir que ses yeux étaient fendus comme ceux d'un serpent.

Des cris s'élevèrent, des gens reculèrent, effrayés par cette créature. Pas Francis. Il vit bien vite la maigreur et les cicatrices sur la peau blanche, et un regard sur le fouet de monsieur Loyal lui en indiqua la source.

«C'est un monstre.

- Vous avez vu ses écailles?

- Et ses yeux, vous avez vu? Ils sont fendus!

- Il est dangereux?»

Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, les gens étaient à la fois fascinés et effrayés par la créature devant eux. Celle-ci ne semblait pas à l'aise, recroquevillée et se protégeant tant bien que mal de la lumière qui l'aveuglait.

«N'ayez crainte mesdames et messieurs. Il est bien dressé. Car ne vous fiez pas à son apparence humaine, ce n'est qu'un animal.» Sans attendre de réactions, il tira sur une chaîne, reliée au collier autour du cou de l'homme-serpent, et le fit tomber sur le dos, il ouvrit la cage et saisit son captif par les cheveux, avant de lui introduire une cale de bois entre les dents, révélant des crocs et une langue identique à celles des serpents, serpents qui s'agitèrent soudain en entendant un sifflement semblable à un crachat sortir des lèvres de la créature. «Voyez, il ne sait que siffler comme eux et il leurs parle.»

De nouveaux cris retentirent, des gens effrayés qui parlaient entre eux de ce monstre si semblable à eux mais si différent. Francis plissa les yeux, il lui semblait être le seul à ressentir la peur et la souffrance de la créature. Cette apparence si humaine, cette soumission, ces petites larmes au coin des yeux. Cet Arthur ne ressemblait pas à un monstre pour lui. Seulement à un pauvre être différent et maltraité.

Il aurait aimé grimper sur la scène et arracher le fouet des mains de ce tortionnaire mais se doutait que personne ne comprendrait son geste. Ces gens étaient trop obtus, persuadés d'avoir affaire à un monstre dangereux pour eux. Malade de dégoût il voulait partir mais dans la foule il ne pouvait pas.  
Il fut se résigner à regarder jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que enfin l'homme retire la cale d'entre les dents de sa victime et le rejette au fond de sa cage. Ce fut à peine si l'homme-serpent réagit à ces traitements, comme s'il était habitué à être traité plus bas que terre.

Ce fut avec une boule dans le ventre que Francis quitta ce cirque, se promettant de ne pas y emmener ses fils Ils étaiement trop sensibles pour venir voir cette foire aux monstres et le jeune noble se refusait à payer le spectacle d'un cirque prenant part à de tels traitements. Il n'avait qu'une envie: libérer le pauvre prisonnier. Il ne méritait pas une telle vie.

Francis ne lui trouvait rien de monstrueux ou d'effrayant. Peut-être parce que sa pitié avait été plus forte que sa peur mais peu lui importait. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Comment était-ce possible que personne n'ait agit avant en faveur de cet homme-serpent. Était-il si effrayant aux yeux des gens? Pourquoi personne ne le prenait en pitié? Parce que l'homme qui le présentait réussissait à le présenter comme un animal au yeux des gens? Comment pouvait-on croire à cela? Cependant il savait aussi que les apparences jouait contre le jeune homme-serpent. Ces écailles, ces crocs et cette langue, ces yeux et sa capacité à parler aux serpents. Tout cela terrifiait. Francis s'en rendait compte et lui aussi était impressionné par ces choses mais pas effrayé.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il s'inquiétait pour cet Arthur, pour sa santé et sa vie. Pouvait-il parler? Était-il maltraité à ce point? Tout semblait le prouver et rien ne jouait en faveur des gens du cirque.

* * *

Il marchait dans les rues, décida d'aller à l'autre cirque pour se changer les idées. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser, il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Il fallait qu'il chasse de son esprit de corps si pâle et si maigre, cette absence de réactions, tout ce qui prouvait que le pauvre devait être enfermé et enchaîné sans cesse, qu'il ne devait pas connaître la liberté. Ses pas l'amenèrent devant l'autre cirque, et il resta pensif. Il les emmènerait à celui-là, le défilé avait eu l'air intéressant. Il alla acheter des billets, puis il prit un fiacre et retourna à sa maison de ville de ses parents où il passait quelque temps avec sa famille.

«Bienvenue maître.» Fit son serviteur, ouvrant la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer, il prit le manteau de son employeur et reprit «Vous avez fait bonne promenade?

- Oui, je sais à quel cirque emmener les enfants, je le ferais demain» Il posa les billets sur une petite table dans l'entrée et appela ses fils «Alfred! Matthieu!»

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et deux petits enfants arrivèrent en dévalant les escaliers. Alfred était blond-châtain, avec des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son père. Matthew avait des cheveux blond et bouclés, et des yeux violets. Ils étaient différents, le premier était une boule d'énergie sur pattes et le second était toujours calme et tranquille mais aidait son frère dans ses bêtises. Ils étaient des enfants intelligents, vifs et éveillés. Ils étaient même parfaits aux yeux de leur père.

«T'étais où papa?» fit Alfred, sa poupée en forme de lapin sous le bras, il semblait impatient d'entendre parler des cirques, surtout depuis que le sujet avait été abordé la veille par son père.

«Nous irons demain au cirque. J'ai acheté les billets.»

Les deux petits sourirent, visiblement impatient que le lendemain arrive. Ils voulurent ensuite que leur père passe un peu de temps uniquement avec eux, joue avec eux. Ils réussirent à le convaincre et la fin de la journée arriva vite sur la maison Bonnefoy. Quand il coucha et borda ses fils, ils parlaient encore du cirque et de ce qu'ils espéraient voir. Ils eurent un peu de mal à s'endormir mais plongèrent rapidement au pays des rêves.

Francis alla ensuite dans sa chambre où il se servit un verre de vin, pensif. Il réfléchissait et n'arrivait pas à se sortir les évènements de l'après-midi de la tête. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté le hantait depuis des heures. L'envie de faire quelque chose se faisait de plus en plus forte mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

_Que pouvait-il faire après tout?_

_Acheter le Snakeman?_ Il doutait que le propriétaire du cirque accepte et quand bien même Francis se refusait à acheter un être vivant. Ce n'était pas un animal ou un objet. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il aurait honte de l'avoir fait. L'esclavage était loin maintenant, on achetait plus les humains ou alors dans les sombres trafics mais lui était un bourgeois, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça.

_Le faire évader?_ Comment? Il n'y arriverait pas seul et rien ne disait que Arthur était inoffensif, il se débattrait peut-être, surtout s'il avait peur, ce qui risquait d'arriver. Et surtout il ne se voyait pas demander quelque chose comme ça à ses amis, personne ne le croirait, on le prendrait pour un fou de vouloir faire ça.

Personne n'interviendrait pour aider l'homme-serpent. Il semblait être le seul à se soucier de lui. Il avait bien vu sa peur, son malaise, sa douleur. Avait-il été le seul? Toute cette foule qui s'était amassé, par plaisir de craindre quelque chose n'avait fait que jacasser au sujet du prisonnier.

Pourquoi Francis s'en faisait-il autant pour un être pareil? Il se savait pas mais refusait de se questionner là-dessus, il savait qu'il avait raison. Quelque chose l'avait fasciné dans cet être, quelque chose lui avait transpercé le cœur quand il avait croisé ce regard effrayé, ses yeux qui ne parvenaient pas à supporter la lumière ambiante, ces tremblements, cette absence de réaction. Il ne s'était même pas un peu débattu alors qu'il avait été traité comme un cheval dont on montre les dents. Cela montrait qu'il avait l'habitude d'être ainsi malmené. Et Francis en avait le cœur serré. Il était persuadé que rien n'était de la comédie, que cet Arthur était véritablement martyrisé et traité comme un animal par le cirque où il vivait.

Il avait envie d'y retourner mais en même temps n'avait aucune envie de revoir cette façon de traiter un être vivant. Cependant il voulait être certain de quelque chose, il voulait savoir. Mais il n'aurait pas le temps le lendemain, occupé avec ses fils. Il devrait attendre le surlendemain pour faire quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas quoi.

* * *

Il était retourné voir la foire aux monstres de l'autre cirque et en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'autre était vraiment maltraité. Il avait été fouetté devant eux par le responsable du cirque pour un mouvement un peu trop brusque quand on avait voulu montrer ses dents. Francis se sentait vraiment en colère maintenant et était décidé à faire quelque chose. Il rentra d'abord chez lui où il donna des ordres précis pour aménager une partie du manoir qui ne servait pas. Autant il voulait libérer le captif, autant il ne pouvait le laisser dans la nature comme ça. Il fallait l'enfermer au moins le temps qu'il s'assure de sa personnalité et de s'il était sans danger ou pas de lui rendre la liberté. Il allait au moins le tirer de ce cirque le soigner et le remettre sur pied. Il allait lui donner la possibilité de vivre comme il voulait, libre de choisir son destin.

Francis était quelqu'un de passionné et il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Il était décidé à agir et rien ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire, rien.

Il donna donc des ordres pour aménager une pièce dans la manoir à la campagne. La pièce serait décoré et confortablement aménagé. Un lit confortable, un tapis au sol avec des coussins et de quoi lire seraient déjà très bien. Il ajouterait des choses plus tard. En attendant, il renvoya ses fils au manoir avec les serviteurs. Il voulait être seul à Paris pour agir, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

Il ne sut ce qui le poussa à retourner une dernière fois à la foire aux monstres avant de préparer l'évasion de la pauvre créature. Il voulait encore une fois être certain. Et il voulait s'assurer que l'autre allait bien depuis sa dernière présentation. Francis paya l'entrée, soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas la même personne que quand il y était allé plus tôt. Ça éviterait les questions dérangeantes sur pourquoi on le voyait souvent ces derniers temps et deux fois en si peu de temps.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la présentation de l'homme-serpent. Celui-ci était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cage, lançant au public des regards farouches.

Monsieur Loyal lança alors «Comme vous l'entendez, il n'est pas humain, écoutez le siffler comme un serpent.»

Francis fut quand même légèrement inquiet. Comment ferait-il si l'autre ne savait pas parler? Devrait-il lui apprendre? Le prisonnier semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, peut-être cela serait-il trop dur. Tout dépendrait de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Peut-être lui interdisait-on de parler en présence de spectateurs?

Comme pour le détromper, le snakeman poussa un cri de douleur, et à la surprise générale tenta d'attaquer son tortionnaire, mais fut accueilli à coup de fouet qui le projetèrent au fond de la cage.

Cette fois, le prisonnier semblait rebelle, peut-être en avait-il assez car il cria, espérant sans doute que quelque chose arrive «Je suis humain, je ne suis pas un animal.» Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix et elle semblait rauque, peu utilisée. Il semblait qu'il avait rassemblé ses forces pour cet éclat, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un intervienne pour lui mais rien ne se passa. Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle.

«Il parle.  
- Il semble tellement humain.  
- Est-il vraiment dangereux?  
- Ne vous y trompez pas mesdames et messieurs, regardez-le, regardez ces écailles, il a des crocs et une langue de serpents, il a des yeux fendus comme les leurs, il leurs parle et les comprend. Il a du venin aussi.  
- C'est faux.» cria le snakeman «Je n'ai pas de venin.  
- Il peut hypnotiser, et vous faire faire tout ce qu'il veut, il est dangereux. Il n'a rien d'humain.»

Malheureusement pour le captif, son geôlier sembla plus convainquant que lui, sa dernière tirade sur l'hypnose sembla effrayer bien plus que le reste. Plus personne ne songea même à croire l'homme-serpent qui regardait tout le monde avec désespoir, comprenant que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Sa douloureuse résignation fit mal à Francis qui se sentit encore plus résolu à le tirer de cet enfer.

Finalement la présentation fut terminé et le draps jeté sur la cage, cachant le captif aux yeux du public qui se dispersa, parlant entre eux de ce qu'il venait de voir. Francis restait plongé dans ses pensées et prit une décision.

_Il agirait dès ce soir. _

_**A Suivre**_


	2. Au Manoir Bonnefoy

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, Oc!Marco

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Family

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Au Manoir Bonnefoy**

* * *

Francis faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, attendant avec impatience que quelque chose se produise. Il avait, plus tôt, fait venir des amis. Des connaissances qui savaient opérer discrètement et efficacement. Il fallait bien ça pour récupérer l'homme-serpent sans trop de problèmes. Il avait confiance en ces personnes. Ils agiraient vite et bien. Il avait voulu aller avec eux, aider à sortir le malheureux de sa cage mais on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il pourrait gêner la bonne marche de la manœuvre.

Soudain on frappa à la porte et un jeune homme aux cheveux argenté et aux yeux rouges apparut, se dirigeant vers son ami en disant «C'est fait.»

Francis eut un sourire et dit «Il n'y a pas eu de problème Gilbert?»

Celui-ci secoua la tête «Non. Ils le droguent la nuit, pour ne pas qu'il tente pas quoique ce soit.» Il avait prit une voix méprisante, montrant ce qu'il pensait de l'ancien propriétaire du snakeman.

Francis eut un hochement de tête et regarda par dessus l'épaule de son ami:«Où est-il?»

Gilbert sourit «Soutenu par deux amis, en dehors de cette pièce. Tu veux qu'on l'emmène dans une pièce en particulier?»

Le jeune bourgeois hocha la tête et dit, commençant à marcher «Je vais vous montrer.» il sortit de la pièce, posant les yeux sur l'homme-serpent endormi, soutenu par deux compagnons de l'albinos. Il les guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce. Elle était grande, avec un lit confortable aux couleurs clairs. Des rideaux bleus étaient à la fenêtre. Une bibliothèque était dans un coin, avec pas mal de livres dedans. Il y avait une petite table avec de quoi dessiner et écrire. Une armoire était posé un peu plus loin. Un miroir était accroché au mur. Le sol était en bois avec des petits tapis ici et là. Un divan avec des coussins étaient posés un peu plus loin. Tout semblait confortable. C'était une chambre agréable. Francis montra le lit, et l'homme-serpent fut allongé dessus. Il avait des traces de coups sur la peau.

«Il est blessé?

- Il a été battu par le propriétaire du cirque.» répondit Gilbert. Il semblait indifférent mais on ne savait pas à quoi il pensait.

«Je vais le faire soigner.» soupira Francis avant de se tourner vers son ami «Merci mon ami.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas demandé quelque chose.» rit-il, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Il plissa les yeux et dit «Tu as l'argent?»

Le français hocha la tête et sortit une bourse de sa veste, la jeta à son vieil ami qui l'attrapa au vol.

«Les bons comptes font les bons amis.» Rit l'albinos. Il fourra la bourse dans sa poche. «Je te remercie.» Il se détourna et dit «N'hésite pas à refaire appel à moi si besoin est.»

Francis raccompagna le trio à la porte, et serra la main de son ami pour le saluer, les regardant partir en silence. Puis il appela son majordome. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour soigner l'homme-serpent. Il faudra le nettoyer et bander ses blessures. Ce serait facile s'il dormait si profondément. La drogue risquait de mettre du temps à se dissiper. S'il le droguait pour la nuit, il n'allait certainement pas se réveiller maintenant.

«Marco»

Un homme aux traits hispaniques se tenait devant lui, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux verts posés sur son maître.

«Antonio»

Un homme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, souriant, se tenait à côté de son frère. Il regarda Francis et fit, joyeusement «Oui Francis?

- Il est arrivé.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est prudent?

- Il restera enfermé dans la chambre tant que nous ne serons pas certain.» répondit le maître de maison en haussant les épaules «Cependant il a été blessé par le gérant du cirque, il faut le soigner.»

L'espagnol cligna des yeux «Bien entendu.

- Marco va chercher de l'eau chaude. Antonio, va chercher de quoi nettoyer et bander des blessures.»

Ils hochèrent tout les deux la tête et partirent, laissant Francis sur place. Il se rendit dans la chambre et regarda l'homme-serpent qui dormait toujours, les traits paisibles. Il était maigre, et des traces de coups refermés marbraient son corps. Les autres saignaient encore un peu. La pitié envahit Francis et il posa la main contre la joue du blessé, frôlant les écailles vertes qui remplaçaient la peau ici et là.

Il semblait à la fois puissant et fragile, un mélange des deux qui semblait en faire un être à part. Francis n'en avait pas peur. Il allait l'aider à vivre et lui trouverais un emploi qui ne nécessiterait pas de s'exposer encore au public, ou alors il lui donnerais de l'argent pour qu'il aille où il voulait.

Ses serviteurs revinrent et à trois, il lavèrent et soignèrent le snakeman, qui ne bougeait pas dans son sommeil forcé.

«Voilà.»

Il le laissèrent dans la chambre et partirent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Francis fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et se tourna vers ses serviteurs. «Cela doit rester un secret pour le moment.

- Bien entendu.

- Nous ne dirons rien.»

Ils partirent sur un signe de leur maître qui resta à regarder la porte, avant de s'éloigner à son tour, plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait dire à cette personne quand il serait réveillé. Il ne fallait pas lui faire peur. Il avait sûrement été maltraité pendant un long moment et enfermé dans une cage. Il devait être un peu sauvage. Francis savait qu'il était assez fort pour repousser un assaut. Il avait toujours été doué en lutte. Et ce snakeman était maigre, semblait tellement fragile. Il ne devrait pas être difficile de le maîtriser en cas de problème.

* * *

Passant devant la chambre d'un des jumeaux, il entendit de petits bruits et des paroles. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que l'enfant jouait dans le noir avec ses petits soldats de bois.

«Alfred?»

Le petit sursauta «Papa?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je joue. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors j'essayais de me raconter une histoire en jouant.» répondit le cadet des jumeaux, lâchant ses jouets.

Francis eut un petit rire et s'assit sur le lit, posant le candélabre qu'il tenait sur la petite table de nuit, à côté de l'enfant. «Tu as fait un cauchemar?

- Non. Je me suis réveillé et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.»

Son père lui passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de dire «Vraiment?

- Oui, j'ai même regardé sous le lit, il n'y avait rien du tout. Rien ne bougeait.» répondit le plus jeune avec un air fier.

Francis sourit «Ne t'en fais pas, les monstres ont peur de moi, ils ne viendront pas.» il savait qu'Alfred adorait les histoires de fantômes mais n'arrivait jamais à trouver le sommeil après, pensant en voir tout le temps. Il avait dit aux serviteurs de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi au petit mais ceux-ci se laissaient souvent avoir face au regard mignon de l'enfant. Il réfléchit quelque instant et dit «Et si je te racontait une histoire?

Ho oui, une histoire.» Alfred plongea sous les couverture, les remontant jusqu'à son menton et regardant son père avec joie. Il adorait ces moments-là, car il entendait des histoires qui étaient inventé, donc qui étaient uniques et il ne les partageaient avec personne. Il les racontait, les résumait à Matthieu, mais elles étaient seulement à lui.

«Cela se passe dans un royaume lointain. Un univers merveilleux où les êtres vivants ont des attributs animaux.

- Ça veut dire quoi?

- Des oreilles de chat, de renard ou de chien par exemple ou encore des queues. Ils vivaient dans un royaume donc où le roi étaient un jeune homme à moitié serpent. Il avait des écailles à certains endroits du corps et une langue fourchue.»

Alfred rit, visiblement en pleine imagination. Francis eut un sourire et continua, laissant son imagination faire le reste. «Ce jeune roi n'avait personne. Il avait un terrible caractère et personne ne le supportait. Il en était très triste mais ne le montrait pas.

- Pauvre roi. Comment s'appelait-il?»

Francis eut un sourire, pensant à quelque chose et dit «Arthur.

- Comme le roi à l'épée?

- Oui comme celui-là.» rit son père, ravi de voir l'intérêt du plus jeune, qui semblait passionné par l'histoire. «Donc un jour, il déclara la guerre au royaume voisin et les combats furent long. L'homme-serpent fut un vrai héros sur le champs de bataille et gagna le respect de ses hommes. Il aidait ceux qui était blessé et se battait comme un vrai chevalier. Un jour le royaume voisin proposa un traité de paix pour arrêter la guerre. Et Arthur proposa un mariage pour mieux célébrer la paix. Romulus, le roi du royaume voisin, donna donc sa fille Lily comme femme au roi-serpent. Seulement elle comptait bien ne pas se laisser faire.» Il eut un sourire taquin et poursuivit, amusé par son histoire «Elle fit de la vie de l'homme-serpent un enfer. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas de l'avoir prit à sa famille pour l'enfermer chez lui.

- Comme dans la Belle et la Bête que tu nous as lue l'autre jour?

- Oui. Alors Arthur lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour gagner son amour. Elle lui répondit qu'il devait...» Il continua l'histoire pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se soit endormi. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il se rendit à sa chambre et éteignit son candélabre. Se couchant vite sur son lit, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Demain serait un jour important, il devait se présenter à l'homme-serpent et lui dire qu'il était en sécurité ici, que rien ne lui arriverait et qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être montré à un public avide d'étrangeté. Il lui offrirait des soins et un avenir. L'autre pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie sans aucune contrainte.

«Espérons que l'on puisse discuter sans problème.»

L'autre devait être un peu sauvage, s'il avait été traité comme il l'avait vu pendant longtemps. Il ne faudrait pas prendre de risques, il resterait prudent et ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla. Il se redressa d'un coup et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans sa cage. Cette première constatation le pétrifia. Il vit aussi qu'il avait des bandages sur ses plaies les plus récentes et qu'il avait une longue chemise qui couvrait sa peau, et plus le simple pagne qu'il avait jusque là.

_Que se passait-il?_

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva d'un coup, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il se retint au mur et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Hier soir le propriétaire du cirque l'avait fouetté pour avoir osé parler au public, et l'avait privé de nourriture avant de le droguer comme souvent. Ensuite évidement il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se retrouvait dans une chambre. Marchant vers la porte, il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Grognant il se détourna et alla à la fenêtre, voyant un immense parc devant ses yeux. Il était dans un manoir. Mais où et que faisait-il ici?

Quelqu'un l'avait acheté? Impossible le propriétaire du cirque ne l'aurait pas vendu. Il était son attraction principale. Serrant les dents à cette pensées il chercha des yeux un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer où il se trouvait.

**_Rien._**

Il vit soudain une feuille sur la table et se dirigea vers elle, la prenant pour la lire.

_Cher Snakeman._

_Je sais que votre nom est Arthur mais je ne voulais pas être trop familier avec vous. Après tout nous ne nous connaissons pas. _

_Vous vous demandez certainement ce que vous faites ici. La raison est simple, j'ai vu comment vous étiez traité et j'ai décidé de vous sortir de cet enfer. _

_Vous êtes actuellement chez moi, où vous pourrez prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour vous remettre d'aplomb. Je viendrais bientôt vous voir pour vous parler. _

_Considérez cette chambre comme la votre pour tout le temps que vous passerez dans cette maison._

Arthur resta figé. Qui l'avait donc prit en pitié? Un spectateur? Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tous. Peut-être un de ceux présent lors de sa rébellion? Il reposa la feuille, pensif. Il se sentait bien, maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans une cage, prisonnier d'un homme qui ne pensait qu'au profit. Il se sentait soulagé de ne plus sentir les odeurs du cirque, car il était mit avec les animaux. Il était soulagé de le plus entendre la voix de l'homme qui l'avait enfermé dans cette cage, ni le claquement de son fouet.

Plus personne ne pouvait le traiter comme une bête.

Il pouvait partir s'il le voulait. Il demanderait au propriétaire de ce manoir. Il lui dirait qu'il ne voulait pas rester et qu'il allait quitter les lieux. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Avec un rictus, il se demanda comment avait réagit le propriétaire du cirque en constatant sa disparition. Plus personne ne le mettrait dans une cage ou le présenterait à un public avide de curiosité. Il était libre et comptait bien le rester. Même si tout de suite il était enfermé dans cette chambre, c'était toujours mieux que le cirque. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité de façon correcte depuis qu'il avait été capturé par cet homme. Il avait été traité comme un animal et battu souvent.

_Mais c'était fini, plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. _

_Il ne se laisserait plus faire sans réagir._

Un bruit le fit se retourner, sur la défensive. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme, accompagné d'un autre qui portait un plateau se présenta à ses yeux. Le serviteur (ça en était forcement un) posa son chargement sur la table et partit. L'autre le regarda et sourit. Il avait des cheveux mis-longs blonds et des yeux bleus. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était une personne riche et cultivée. Arthur serra les dents, reculant d'un pas.

L'autre lui sourit. Il ne semblait pas menaçant et se contenta de dire «Bonjour. Tu es réveillé?»

Il le vouvoyait dans la lettre mais le tutoyait maintenant? Arthur n'aima pas trop ça et gonfla ses joues, appréciant peu la familiarité. Mais il ne dit rien, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Il jeta un regard perçant à son hôte et dit, d'un ton sans émotion «Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait sortir du cirque?» il voulait entendre l'autre se justifier, lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas être un simple caprice, délivré sur un simple pulsion. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé ce noble à le sortir d'affaire.

_Et l'autre avait intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons._

_**A Suivre**_


	3. Confiance

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, Oc!Marco

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Family

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Confiance**

* * *

Alfred pénétra dans le grenier, suivit de son frère. Il s'exclama «Y a plein de choses ici.» Il semblait ravi et trottina jusqu'à une malle qu'il ouvrit, tombant à moitié à l'intérieur. «C'est un coffre au trésor.

- Alfie on devrait pas être ici. Papa nous a dit de ne pas traîner au grenier.» Matthieu serra son ours en peluche contre lui et regarda son frère qui fouillait toujours dans les malles. «Il ne va pas être content.

- On va faire comme dans l'histoire qu'il m'a raconté hier soir.» chantonna Alfred, sortant une étoffe. Il rit et continua «Je serais le roi serpent.» Il attrapa quelque chose et ouvrit de grands cheveux «Hoo regarde, des cheveux.» Il tenait une perruque à la main et fit «On a pouvoir jouer avec.

- Alfred.» fit à nouveau le plus calme des jumeaux, peu rassuré. Il ne sentait pas du tout l'idée de son frère. Il sentait que il allait avoir des ennuis à cause de lui. Mais il posa son ours en peluche et rejoignit Alfred car la curiosité l'avait emporté sur le reste. Ces cheveux l'intriguait lui aussi. Il prit la chose et fit «On dirait des cheveux comme ceux des servantes. Ils sont longs.

- Tu crois que c'est comme dans les histoires? Un scalp?»

Matthieu lâcha la perruque, reculant d'un coup et regarda la chose avec crainte. Ils se fixèrent puis détournèrent le regard. Alfred déclara, calmement «On demandera à papa.

- Oui il nous racontera d'où ça vient.» renchérit son frère en attrapant son jouet pour le serrer contre lui, désirant retourner dans sa chambre pour s'amuser. Fouiller le grenier à la recherche de trésor ne lui plaisait plus.

Alfred continua, sans se préoccuper de l'attitude de son jumeau et tira une robe d'un coffre «Regarde, une robe.» Il eut un large sourire «On va pouvoir jouer.» Il fit un large sourire à son jumeau et celui-ci hocha la tête, sentant que l'idée de son frère signifiait un jeu amusant, comme c'était souvent le cas.

«Jouer à quoi?

- A la quête du roi serpent.»

Matthieu cligna des yeux. Son frère lui avait raconté, avec ses mots, cette histoire que leur père lui avait raconté la nuit précé était un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir eu le droit lui aussi à cette histoire et était bien décidé à la réclamer à leur père le soir même. Cependant il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'un jeu «D'accord.»

Alfred sauta de joie «Et même Kuma pourra participer.»

Son frère eut un grand sourire. Il était ravi que son jumeau pense à son précieux ours en peluche et l'inclut dans leurs jeux. Il trottina vers son frère pour entendre ce que l'autre avait prévu, impatient de commencer à jouer.

* * *

Arthur serrait les poings. Il attendait la réponse. Il espérait juste qu'elle serait à son goût. Il fixa de ses yeux verts son interlocuteur, le menaçant de dire quelque chose de contraire à ses attentes. Un silence tomba et Francis finit par répondre, d'une voix douce «Parce que tu es un être humain.»

L'homme-serpent ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ces paroles et en resta un instant surpris avant de se rependre «C'est tout?

- Tu souffrais, tu étais maltraité. On te traitait comme un animal. Alors j'ai décidé de te sortir de là. J'ai des relations qui se sont chargées de te...voler va-t-on dire. Ton ancien tortionnaire aura une belle surprise quand il verra ta cage vide si ça n'a pas déjà eu lieu.»

L'ancien captif eut un léger sourire en imaginant la tête que devait avoir fait cet homme cruel en voyant sa disparition.

«Pourquoi suis-je enfermé dans ce cas?

- Laisserais-tu un inconnu dans ta maison?

- ...Non.» admit Arthur, se sentant un peu stupide d'avoir posé la question. C'était évident que l'autre n'allait pas le laisser se promener chez lui sans savoir d'abord s'il était digne de confiance ou pas. «Qu'allez-voue faire de moi maintenant?» grogna-t-il, méfiant. L'autre n'avait pas intérêt à le garder comme curiosité. Il ne serait plus une attraction. Il se battrait s'il le fallait mais plus personne ne le traiterait comme un animal. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il ne se laisserait plus faire.

«D'abord te remettre sur pieds. Tu es maigre comme un clou et faible. Du repos et de bons repas te rétabliront bien vite. De plus, il vaut mieux que tu reste caché pour le moment. Le cirque est toujours en ville. Je ne veux pas que tu retombes entre leurs mains.

- Je vois...» murmura l'autre entre ses dents, toujours sur la défensive. Il eut un sifflement et regarda son sauveur, cherchant ses mots «Et que pensez-vous obtenir au final? Me faites pas croire que vous avez fait ça pour rien.

- Mais si. C'était purement désintéressé.» Il haussa un sourcil quand l'autre eut un ricanement ne croyant visiblement pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. «Quand tu iras mieux, je t'offrirais un travail ou de l'argent pour que tu aille faire ta vie où tu veux.»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux. Il y croyait à peine. Lui qui pensait que personne ne voudrait de lui avec son apparence. Il était bien surpris. Et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était troublé et ne savait plus quoi dire. «Laissez moi réfléchir.

Très bien.» souffla Francis, sortant de la pièce «Je reviendrais te voir plus tard. Repose toi bien.» La porte se referma, et Arthur resta seul.

Il regarda la plateau et alla s'asseoir, commençant à manger. C'était tellement bon. Il se régalait, et termina le plateau, regrettant d'avoir déjà fini. Il s'allongea sur le lit, bras croisés derrière sa tête, et regarda la plafond de la chambre. Il resta immobile, et pensa à tout ça. Cet homme était-il digne de confiance? Il avait envie de savoir mais en même temps il avait peur de la vérité. Et si ce noble voulait le garder comme curiosité? Il se releva et alla regarder à la fenêtre. Le jardin était immense et calme. Arthur ne connaissait que la cruauté des hommes. Il ne se rappelait pas bien de ce qui avait précédé sa vie au cirque. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir été vendu à cet homme cruel. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refusant de penser à ça. Comment faire confiance quand on vivait ça? Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il refusait de faire confiance si facilement. Jamais il ne se laissait embobiner par le sourire de ce noble. S'il l'autre croyait l'acheter avec de le nourriture et du confort, il se trompait lourdement.

«Comment puis-je lui faire confiance?»

Il posa son front contre la vitre, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain il vit deux petites silhouettes qui courraient dans le jardin. L'une d'elle tenait une épée en bois. L'autre tenait un ours en peluche.

Arthur ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha, voulant voir un peu mieux. Il vit soudain son sauveur qui arrivait à son tour et l'entendit dire «Alfred, Matthieu.

- Papa!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- On joue à la quête du roi, comme dans l'histoire que tu m'a raconté hier soir.

- Mais pourquoi c'est ton frère qui joue la princesse?

- Parce que je suis son héros.» S'exclama le petit à l'épée de bois, sautillant sur place. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. «Et je le sauve du méchant dragon Kuma»

Le noble se pencha et prit celui en robe dans ses bras «Rentrez, on va aller en ville.

- Oui!»

Arthur se pencha et resta immobile, quand l'autre leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il lui sourit et partit avec ses fils vers le manoir. Arthur rougit et recula précipitamment. Il referma la fenêtre et retourna sur le lit où il se roula en boule.

Cet homme l'enfermait dans une chambre mais c'était pas précaution, parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas, et ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il l'avait certes sauvé mais ne pouvait pas le laisser en liberté chez lui sans prendre de précaution.

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa son visage dessus. Il les entoura de ses bras et se balança d'avant et arrière, pensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait encore du mal à imaginer que son calvaire était terminé, que plus personne ne lui ferrait de mal. Que cet homme cruel et stupide ne l'approcherait plus jamais. Jamais plus son fouet ne s'abattrait sur lui. Jamais plus il ne serait enfermé dans une cage. Jamais il ne serait présenté à un public.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

Il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il ne voulait pas montrer une quelconque faiblesse, refusait de pleurer. Il n'était pas faible, pas faible. Tandis qu'il se martelait ces mots, il sanglotait, incapable de comprendre ce sentiment, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Jamais il ne n'avait pu pleurer pendant sa captivité, il avait toujours peur d'être entendu, d'être surpris par un de ses tortionnaire dans ce moment de faiblesse.

Il était enfin seul, dans un endroit confortable, sans personne pour l'espionner. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser sa situation. Calmé il se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Peut-être...peut-être pouvait-il faire confiance à cet homme? Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout? Rien.

* * *

Matthieu était blotti sous les couvertures, attendant que son père vienne lui raconter une histoire, comme il l'avait promit. Il attendait avec impatience et savait déjà quelle histoire il allait réclamé. La même que son frère avait eu la veille. Il n'avait eu que des bouts que son jumeau lui avait dit. Il n'en avait pas eu assez.

La porte s'ouvrit et son père arriva dans la chambre. Francis vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et fit, avec tendresse «Quelle histoire voudrais-tu entendre?

- La même que tu as raconté à Alfie hier soir.

- D'accord. La quête du roi serpent donc. Une belle histoire d'amour.

- Oui.» s'exclama le petit garçon, les yeux brillants. Il était impatient d'entendre ce récit qui allait sans doute faire partie de leurs jeux pendant un moment.

Francis se mit à raconter l'histoire, variant quelques points par rapport à la veille, rajoutant même un épisode ou deux pour que son fils n'ait pas une version réchauffée de l'histoire de son frère. Il conclut «Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.» Il baissa les yeux sur son petit Matthieu et vit que celui-ci ne dormait pas. Les grands yeux violets le fixaient.

«Et ensuite?

- C'est fini. C'est la fin de l'histoire.» rit Francis, s'amusant de voir que l'histoire avait passionné le petit au point de l'empêcher de dormir.

«Déjà?» Fit le petit, déçu.

Son père lui caressa la tête, et se mit à chanter une petite chanson pour endormir son enfant, le berçant par les paroles de la berceuse. Le petit s'endormit, la tête pleine de rêves. Francis se leva et quitta la chambre, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Francis restait pensif. Il avait discuté avec son invité et celui-ci était resté sur la défensive. C'était évident après tout. Comment pourrait-il faire confiance à quelqu'un après ce qu'il avait vécu? Cela coulait de source que il serait méfiant, après toutes les maltraitances qu'il avait subis dans sa vie. Mais le jeune adulte était bien décidé à apprivoiser son invité et à gagner sa confiance.

Il restait immobile devant la porte de la chambre, pensif. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et vit deux yeux verts posés sur lui.

«Vous êtes là depuis un moment.» Arthur secoua la tête «Vous avez peur de moi?

- Non. Je ne savais juste pas quoi te dire. Je ne veux pas t'effaroucher.

- Je ne suis pas un trouillard.» grogna l'homme-serpent, sans le quitter des yeux. Il restait très clairement sur la défensive et ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre. Il était dos au mur, tendu, comme prêt à se battre.

Francis eut un sourire pour le rassurer mais cela ne sembla pas marcher. L'autre n'eut pas de réaction. Le noble fit «Je reviens te faire ma proposition. Travailles pour moi et tu auras une vie tranquille. Tu seras libre, nourri et abrité. Tu auras un salaire et des amis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.» siffla Arthur, sans bouger d'un poil et il fronça les sourcils quand l'autre se mit à rire, amusé par son attitude.

«Très bien.» Il s'assit «Si tu veux partir, je te laisserais t'en aller avec de l'argent pour commencer une vie autre part. Mais...je te conseillerais d'attendre un peu.

- Parce que le cirque est toujours là, je sais.» souffla Arthur, détournant la tête, refusant de laisser apparaître une quelconque émotion. Il était toujours méfiant «Et si je choisissais de travailler pour...» Il le fixa, sembla hésiter, puis reprit, d'un ton plus sûr «...toi. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?»

Francis eut un sourire, ravi de la question, sentant que l'autre était tenté d'accepter sa proposition mais refuser de se montrer trop intéressé. Il était sans doute trop fier pour ça. «Quelque chose qui correspondra à tes capacités. Si quelque chose te tente, je tâcherais de te donner un travail en rapport avec cela.»

Arthur le fixa, intensément. Il se leva pour regarder l'autre bien en face. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis répliqua «Tu me ferais confiance si facilement?

- J'ai tendance à donner une chance aux gens. Jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours eu raison.»

L'homme-serpent resta pensif, et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il hésitait, il voulait prendre cette chance mais n'osait pas. Une légère hésitation l'empêchait toujours d'accepter. Ce manoir représentait une chance de vivre heureux, de gagner sa vie sans être exposé aux regards des gens, de ne plus être traité comme un animal de cirque. Il hocha la tête «Très bien, j'accepte. Mais ne t'y crois pas trop. C'est juste pour l'argent que je fais ça.»

Francis eut un large sourire et se mit à rire, avant de dire «Très bien, je te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu aimerais faire.» Il laissa passer quelques instants de silence puis fit «J'espère que tu te plaira ici. JE reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure, tu me donneras ta réponse définitive.» Il se détourna et sortit, après avoir salué son invité.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Cuisinier? Il n'y connaissait rien et il y en avait surement déjà un bon. Jardinier? Il regarda ses mains couvertes d'écailles. Il ne savait pas. Valet? Il grogna. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se retourna sur le lit, pensif. Ce n'était pas une question de motivation. Il se sentait capable de travailler de la sorte mais ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais fait ça.

Un profond soupir le secoua, il ferma les yeux. Il était libre, il pouvait gagner sa vie honnêtement, il aurait un toit et de la nourriture. Mais il devrait obéir à quelqu'un. Il n'était pas fort pour obéir. Il était un rebelle et après avoir été soumis à cet homme brutal pendant longtemps, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'être obligé de suivre des ordres. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il était obligé d'accepter la proposition de toute façon. Il n'avait nul part où aller, ne savait pas où aller non plus. Il était seul. Tout cela ne lui portait pas chance, et en plus son physique n'aidait pas le moins du monde.

Quand Francis revit, Arthur était débout, l'attendant de pied ferme. Il avait les bras croisés et le regard enflammé. Il fit «J'accepte ta proposition. Mais traites moi mal et tu le regrettera.

- Je vois.

- Je veux être payé.

- Bien entendu.

- Avoir des jours de congés.

- Cela s'entend.

- Et être traité en égal.» cracha Arthur, le regardant intensément.

Francis eut un doux sourire et fit «J'en avais bien l'intention.» Il tendit la main à son nouveau serviteur et fit «Marché conclus?»

L'homme-serpent eut un infime mouvement d'hésitation et prit la main, la serrant. Il détourna aussi le regard, gêné de croiser celui de son sauveur. Il ressentait un mélange de joie, de méfiance et d'impatience. Mais il refusait de montrer une quelconque émotion. Il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde, pas devant un inconnu, fusse celui qui l'avait tiré de son calvaire.

**A Suivre**


	4. Jardinier

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, Oc!Marco

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Family

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Jardinier**

* * *

Arthur se réveilla ce matin-là de fort bonne humeur. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il récupérait tranquillement dans cette chambre, bien au chaud, bien nourrit et sans personne pour le regarder.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pouvait bouger comme il voulait, même s'il était enfermé dans cette chambre.

Il pouvait manger à sa faim, dormir comme il voulait, faire ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne lui donne d'ordres ou ne le frappe, sans des dizaines de paires d'yeux posés sur lui.

Son futur employeur était venu quelques fois pour lui proposer des choses à faire, il hésitait toujours, ne sachant que décider. Travailler dehors, comme jardinier, lui plairait bien mais il n'était pas certain d'être doué en la matière.

Saurait-il faire un beau jardin?

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se voyait pas servir et agir comme un valet, être servile ou quoique ce soit. Il voulait garder une certaine liberté. Même s'il devait être au service de quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas devenir un simple serviteur. Il était plus que ça.

Finalement être jardinier ne serait pas mal, il pourrait être en extérieur, savourer l'air pur, le soleil, les plantes...tant de choses qu'il n'avait pu côtoyer durant sa longue captivité.

Et puis ce noble était étrange. Il ne semblait pas rebuter par son apparence, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas de crocs, alors que il en avait quand il était captif. A cela Arthur avait répondu que c'était de fausses dents, qu'on lui mettait de force pour le rendre plus effrayant. Il lui avait demandé d'où il venait. Il avait répondu qu'il était anglais mais avait refusé d'en dire plus. Un regard noir avait suffit à souligner cela. L'autre n'avait pas insisté.

Un matin, son employeur qui avait dit de le suivre. Il avait obtempéré, méfiant. Il avait ainsi visiter la maison, retenant malgré lui où étaient les sorties. Il avait été ensuite présenté aux domestiques.

Il y avait ces deux frères: Marco et Antonio qui semblaient avoir des origines hispaniques. Ils étaient rieurs et bavards. Il aimait bien le premier, qui l'avait tout de suite mis à l'aise mais se méfiait du second qui semblait ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de regard.

Il y avait ce cuisinier, nommé Lars. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et lançait des regards noirs à toute personne farfouillant dans sa cuisine. C'était son sanctuaire et il n'aimait pas qu'on vienne s'incruster. Sa sœur Jolien l'aidait dans sa tâche. Ils vivaient au manoir pendant la semaine et retournaient en ville les deux derniers jours, pour apporter leur paye à leur famille.

Il y avait ce Vash et sa sœur Lily. La seconde aidait aux cuisines en l'absence du cuisinier, et servait à table, et le premier était valet. Apparemment il se prenait pour le gardien du domaine. Et il se chargeait de la cuisine quand Lars n'était pas là.

Le noble préférait s'occuper de ses enfants lui-même. C'était tout à son honneur après tout.

Arthur avait été sur la défensive, parlant du bout des lèvres, presque timide mais lançant des regards méfiants à tout le monde, comme pour les mettre en garde.

Et ce fut fini.

Il revint soulagé dans sa chambre.

Ce ne serait peut-être pas si insupportable après tout. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, c'était calme (même s'il semblait y avoir des bavards) et il pourrait gagner sa vie.

Ce fut quand il fut couché d'une évidence s'imposa à lui: personne ne l'avait regardé de travers, personne n'avait semblait effrayé ou dégoûté par son apparence. Il en resta surpris. Comment était-ce possible? Ce Francis leurs avait la leçon? Ou alors il était tombé dans un lieu idéal? Lui qui avait été habitué aux regards en coin, à ceux qui le fixaient avec stupeur et fascination, était à présent surpris d'être regardé comme n'importe qui d'autre.

_Stupéfait...et heureux._

* * *

Il avait commencé à travailler depuis quelques heures et sentait des regards sur lui. Il les ignorait au début mais bien vite jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir qui l'espionnait de la sorte. Un petit cri parvint à ses oreilles et il vit deux petites silhouettes qui se cachaient derrière un arbre.

C'était sans aucun doute les enfants du noble.

Amusé, il continua de tailler les rosiers, tant bien que mal. Il apprenait au fur et à mesure mais ne se décourageait pas. Il était en plein air, au milieu de la nature. C'était là qu'il se sentait bien. Ça lui rappelait son enfance, quand il aidait sa mère à entretenir leur petit potager. Ça remontait à loin mais il s'en souvenait très bien. Cependant il n'aimait pas trop penser à cela, ça le remplissait d'amertume et de tristesse.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix parvienne à ses oreilles.

«Tu es un prince?»

Il sursauta et lâcha son outil, se tournant vers l'enfant qui le regardait avec curiosité. Les grands yeux bleus innocents ne contenaient pas une once de malice.

Arthur se rendit compte des paroles du gamin et fit, étonné «Un prince? Moi? Je ne jardinerais pas si tel était le cas.» il espéra que son ton sec suffise à faire partir le petit, qui le dérangeait un peu. Il ne savait pas trop faire la conversation.

«Et tu t'appelles comment? Moi c'est Alfred. Et mon frère qui se cache là-bas, c'est Matthieu.» il fit un grand sourire au nouvel employé de son père, curieux à son sujet.

«Je m'appelle Arthur.

- Comme le prince!Tu es sur que tu n'es pas un prince?

- C'est quoi cette histoire?

- Ben papa nous a raconté une histoire avec un homme-serpent nommé Arthur qui était prince d'un royaume et héros d'une qu...quête pour épouser une jolie princesse.»

Le jeune homme plissa mes yeux. Qu'avait en tête ce fichu noble pour avoir inventé une histoire pareille? Même s'il y avait le beau rôle. Même si quelque part, c'était flatteur. Ce sournois avait préparé les enfants à sa présence, pour ne pas qu'ils soient effrayé ou surpris par son apparence. Il en fut flatté et curieusement heureux. Mais pas question qu'il formule un seul remerciement à ce type, il était trop fier pour ça. Et il n'admettrait jamais être heureux que les enfants ne soient pas effrayé par son apparence.

Voyant que le petit le fixait toujours, il répondit, haussant les épaules «C'est juste une histoire, et je suis le jardinier ici.

- Tu vas planter des lys? Matthieu adore les lys et les roses.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra demander à ton père.» Il ne savait pas encore tout au sujet de son travail. Et il ne voulait pas promettre des choses. «Tu as des fleurs favorites aussi?

- Oui j'aime les roses aussi. Et puis les lilas, ça sent bon.»

Arthur remarqua qu'en effet, il y avait beaucoup d'arbustes de lilas dans le jardin. C'était sans doute une fleur appréciée dans cette famille. «Je demanderais à ton père pour les lys.

- Oui.

- Quand à vous, ne cueillez pas de fleurs. Pas sans permission.»

- Mais papa aime quand on lui offre des fleurs.»

Arthur soupira. Ce gamin allait rester jusqu'à quand? Il garda son calme et fit, d'un ton aussi doux que possible «Mais il seras peut-être triste que vous abîmiez le jardin non?» Il n'était pas question qu'il rattrape les saccages de deux petits démons qui voudraient prendre des plantes dans le jardin.

Alfred prit un air pensif, réfléchissant à ces mots avant de hocher la tête, toujours aussi souriant. Il dit alors «D'accord, on ne prendra rien sans demander d'abord.»

Soulagé Arthur hocha la tête et fit «Retournes jouer gamin, j'ai du travail.»

L'enfant le regarda quelques instants puis repartit, rejoignant son frère un peu plus loin. Ils partirent tout deux au loin, retournant dans la maison ou Lily les attendait.

Ravi d'être à nouveau seul, l'homme-serpent se remit au travail, achevant sa tâche sur les rosiers. Il inspira avec délice l'air parfumé par les fleurs, savourant la chaleur du soleil et la douceur de la petit brise. Il se sentait vraiment bien, ainsi au calme, sans personne pour le tourmenter.

_Et plus jamais il ne serait enfermé._

_Il était libre désormais. _

Il s'éloigna des rosiers, regardant le ciel bleu avec un air paisible. La nuit précédente, il avait eu peur que cette paix ne soit qu'un leurre, un piège. Mais en se réveillant ce matin, il avait décidé de tenter la chance. Il resterait un peu sur la défensive mais allait profiter de cette liberté. Il attendrait de connaître les lieux et les habitants avant de se relâcher complètement.

* * *

Francis regardait par la fenêtre, amusé par l'attitude de son nouvel employé. Il était encore sauvage mais avait apparemment parlé avec Alfred et tout s'était bien passé.Et maintenant, Arthur regardait le ciel, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Souriant lui-même il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, le laissant en paix. Il allait le laisser profiter de cette liberté, ce cet espace. Il fallait qu'il soigne les blessures invisibles maintenant qu'il était remis sur pied. Ce serait sans doute long, cette captivité ayant fait beaucoup de mal à l'homme-serpent. Mais Francis était optimiste, tout pouvait aller mieux si aucune erreur n'était faite.

Et il devait s'avouer qu'il était toujours aussi fasciné par Arthur et son histoire. Ces grands yeux verts avaient touché son cœur et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir en aide à cet être. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Maintenant, il voulait l'aider à aller mieux, l'aider à surmonter ses douleurs. La confiance serait sans doute longue à venir mais Francis avait foi en lui. Il ferait fondre la gangue de glace que l'autre avait autour du cœur. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

_Ce pauvre être avait besoin d'apprendre à vivre comme tout être humain normal._

* * *

Arthur était assis dans un coin de la cuisine, mangeant en silence sans se préoccuper des discussions des autres domestiques. Il ne voulait pas se mêler à eux. C'était trop tôt et il n'en avait aucune envie de toute manière. A quoi bon? Il n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

«Il paraît qu'une créature s'est échappée d'un cirque en ville.»

Il se figea, avalant sa bouchée avec difficulté. Il reposa ses couverts, attentif, soudain intéressé par la discussion. Il regarda du coin de l'œil la bande qui parlait plus loin.

Il était inquiet, sans oser se l'avouer. Il avait peur qu'on vienne le chercher jusqu'ici, même s'il était prêt à se battre pour éviter ça.

«Le propriétaire du cirque ne comprend pas. Le matin, la cage était ouverte et pourtant elle était bien verrouillée la veille.» expliqua Jolien, qui lisait le journal, tranquillement.

«Quelqu'un a libéré la créature?» s'inquiéta Vash, se voyant déjà faire des rondes supplémentaire pour être certain que rien n'entrait dans le domaine.

La sœur du cuisinier reprit, haussant les épaules:«En tout cas, on n'a rien vu dans les rues. Alors soit la bestiole est dans la campagne, soit elle est chez quelqu'un.

- Elle n'est pas dangereuse? Et si elle venait jusqu'ici?

- Rassure-toi Lily, si c'était quelqu'un d'exposé dans une foire aux monstres...il ne devait pas être très dangereux. Le propriétaire en a fait tout un scandale. Il parle d'un homme-serpent qui aurait le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les gens et qui aurait du venin. Les gens interrogé affirme avoir vu une créature avec une queue écailleuse.»

Les regards se tournèrent vers Arthur qui détourna la tête, refusant de les regarder. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une bête traquée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Qu'il ne pouvait faire mal qu'avec ses poings. Il n'avait pas de crocs ni de venin et doutait de pouvoir hypnotiser les gens. En même temps, il n'avait jamais essayé.

Il se remit à manger, angoissé à l'idée que quelqu'un ici aille parler de lui. Il savait que le noble ne le laisserait pas retourner là-bas mais ne voulait pas être poussé à s'enfuir alors qu'il avait trouvé un possible havre de paix. Ce n'était pas juste.

«Bof après tout, homme-serpent ou pas, ce n'est pas un animal. Il n'avait pas à l'enfermer dans une cage.» affirma Jolien, rejetant le journal sur la table.

«Je déteste les foires aux monstres. Je trouve ça cruel. Ce n'est pas comme le cirque qui fait des numéros. Ça expose la différence, et ça transforme les gens en créatures. Ce pauvre type mérite ce qui lui arrive.» Fit Vash, tandis que sa sœur hochait la tête, pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

Lars se resservit, sans dire un mot. Il mangea quelques bouchées puis fit, d'un ton sifflant «Si le maître a décidé de quelque chose, on lui fait confiance.

- Et personne ne viendra ici pour prendre l'un d'entre nous si Francis ne le permet pas.» s'exclama la sœur de Lars, levant un poing vers le ciel.

Celui-ci grogna, réprobateur «Voyons Jolien, ne l'appelle pas par son prénom.

- Mais il m'a dit que je pouvais.

- ….»

Marco hocha la tête «Je suis d'accord, je déteste les foires aux monstres moi aussi. Personne ne mérite ce sort.» Il se tourna vers Arthur et lança, amicalement «Personne ne te trouvera ici.

- Et tu es un humain, Francis t'a engagé. Qui aurait quelque chose à y redire?»

C'était un fait. L'homme-serpent n'était pas un animal en fuite, c'était un humain avec des écailles ici et là. Mais il était intelligent, avait des sentiments. Il ne pouvait être traité en animal. Personne ne ferait ça pour le propriétaire du cirque.

«De toute façon, le cirque est repartit. Tu n'as pas a t'en faire.

- Mais vous en parliez comme si c'était maintenant.» balbutia Arthur, ne comprenant pas très bien. Il avait pensé que le cirque était toujours en ville, et qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui, qu'il faudrait que on le chasse pour qu'il quitte les lieux.

Jolien haussa les épaules:«C'est justement parce que l'homme-serpent n'a pas été retrouvé. Mais il n'y a eu aucune attaque ou quoique ce soit donc personne ne te recherche. C'est juste ce type qui en a fait tout une histoire. Et maintenant les journaux ne savent pas quoi dire donc ils reparlent de cette histoire. Tu n'as rien à craindre.»

Arthur se mordit la lèvre et se leva, quittant la cuisine rapidement. La porte se referma et les domestiques s'entre-regardèrent, surpris. Ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette fuite.

«J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

- Je crois qu'il était mal à l'aise avec nous.

- J'espère que ça lui passera.»

* * *

**A suivre**


End file.
